


Snow

by classywhitecollar



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classywhitecollar/pseuds/classywhitecollar
Summary: Matteusz and Charlie wake up to a snow day and Charlie sees snow for the first time.





	Snow

Matteusz opened his eyes and blinked. He was nestled into Charlie’s shoulder. He smiled contently and rolled over so he could look at the time. It was 10:00, but he suddenly didn’t care because there was snow on the windowsill! His movement had awakened Charlie, who sleepily mumbled “come back.” Matteusz stroked Charlie’s hair gently.

  
“Charlie!” he whispered excitedly. “It’s snowing outside!”

Charlie sat up quickly. “I’ve never seen snow before!” he exclaimed, suddenly awake and alert. “Let’s go outside!”

  
He and Matteusz jumped out of bed and started putting on warm clothes. Charlie wrapped a thick scarf around his neck to the point where only his eyes were visible, making Matteusz laugh. Once finished, they ran downstairs and opened the door, a freezing gust of air greeting them.

  
“Ready?” Matteusz asked, turning to Charlie, who nodded. They walked out into the cold. What must have been a foot of snow covered everything in sight.

  
“It’s beautiful,” Charlie whispered, his eyes filled with amazement. Matteusz smiled lovingly at him and put his gloved hand in Charlie’s. They walked around the yard for a minute taking in the sights. Charlie bent down and hesitantly touched the snow lightly with one finger. Matteusz laughed.

  
“It is not going to hurt you – it’s just cold!” he assured Charlie, smiling.

  
Charlie took off his gloves and grabbed a handful of snow, wanting to feel the cold on his skin. He beamed at Matteusz, big blue eyes filled with wonder. Matteusz smiled back, happy to see his boyfriend so excited.

  
“Taste it!” he said to Charlie.

  
Charlie put his hand up to his face and took a bite.

  
“Ooh, it feels weird! I like it!” he exclaimed, taking another bite.

  
He looked back up at Matteusz with a big smile. He had a little dot of snow on his nose, which Matteusz thought had to be the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

  
“You have some snow on your nose,” Matteusz smiled as he brushed it off with his thumb. They paused for a second, taking in the snow falling between them. They leaned in and kissed, and it was as if they were in a movie, the world covered in white with snow falling around them. Charlie put his hand on the back of Matteusz’ neck.

  
“Cold!” Matteusz laughed against his lips.

  
“Sorry! I forgot I was just holding snow!” Charlie exclaimed.

  
Matteusz laughed. “Is okay. Just please don’t stop kissing me.”

  
Charlie beamed and leaned in again, their cold noses brushing as their lips met, the heat of their kiss keeping them warm in the snowy morning air.


End file.
